herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Original Timeline= |-|Alternate Timeline= Scorpion (real name: Hanzo Hasashi) is a specter from the Netherrealm and anti-heroic protagonist, and the mascot from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Appearance Scorpion appeared as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero. He kept this appearance from the first MK to MK4 after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. He has white eyes with his mask on. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. In MK4, he is further distinguished by his skeletal motif, mostly in the mask, with bone-like structures lacing his uniform. As of MKX, he has regained his humanity and human identity, depicted with a goatee and mustache and can switch between his human and familiar spectre-like appearance at will. Scorpion unmasked is known as Inferno Scorpion. This design reappears in the Challenge Tower, fighting Kano in the Netherrealm. His costumes incorporate his namesake more and more with each game, especially his latest redesign. The hilts of his swords now resemble the stingers of scorpions, while his shoulder pads and mouthpiece are also molded after scorpions. Scorpion's yellow costume is said to have mocked not only Sub-Zero, but also the Lin Kuei, as Takeda (who was a member of the Lin Kuei) developed Ninjutsu, which he considered a superior fighting style to what the Lin Kuei had. He quickly left the Lin Kuei and formed the Shirai Ryu clan, the Lin Kuei's main enemies. Personality TBA. Powers and Abilities Scorpion is an extremely strong fighter and possess command over hellfire, as well as inability to die, thanks to the vengeful bonds on his soul, that allows him to pursue his targets until their demise. Scorpion is able to teleport and his mask, as well as the flesh behind it, hides the flaming skull that is his true face, from which he can spew lethal blasts of hellfire. The strength of his power depends on how long he stays in the Netherrealm. Scorpion's signature attack is to send out his spear, a kunai on a long rope, that can be empowered with hellfire and impale it in his foes, then pull them in with it, exclaiming "get over here" or "come here." Scorpion can also swing the spear around to lash at his opponents, in a slightly whip like fashion. As his alternate weapon fighting style, he uses a katana called the Mugai Ryu and in Mortal Kombat (2011), he wields a pair of short swords with more jagged blades. Trivia *Scorpion is one of the most popular characters in the Mortal Kombat series, partially thanks to his having the most human-like personality, as opposed to the all noble and good ones of the good characters and the all evil and cruel ones of the evil characters. Scorpion was even voted number 1 on Screwattacks Top 10 Mortal Kombat Characters list. *During his boss battle in Shaolin Monks, if the player dodges his spear too many times, Scorpion will scream “GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!” or “GET OVER HERE BITCH!” Also when he is dragged into lava at the end of the battle, he gives a thumbs up, a reference to Terminator 2, where the T-800 gave a thumbs up to John Connor as it submerged itself in molten metal. *Scorpion's fatality from Deadly Alliance, where he sent out his spear into the opponent's head then yanked it off, was listed fourth on Screwattack's list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *Scorpion appears in every generation of Mortal Kombat games with the exception of the Game.com version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy. *He has the only Hara-Kiri that does not generate blood. *Ed Boon has admitted in various interviews that Scorpion is his favorite character and that any game without him feels incomplete. Boon also voices him. *His fighting stance in the earlier games is a reference to his name with his up raised arm acting as his “scorpion tail”. *Scorpion’s real name may be a reference to Hanzo Hattori, an actual samurai and possible ninja. *Scorpion appeared in the Screwattack show, Death Battle, where he was pitted against Ryu from Street Fighter. In the fight, Scorpion managed to win despite the power of Ryu's Satsui no Hado and his Power of Nothingness, mostly thanks to his bringing his opponent to the Netherrealm, which kept powering him up to allow him take the karateka down. **Before he even appeared on Death Battle, Scorpion was featured on Screwattack: The Armory where they where discussing about his throwing spear. *Scorpion has appeared in the DC comics fighting game Injustice: Gods Among Us as a special guest character. This game is also made by the same people that developed Mortal Kombat (2011). **Before Scorpion's special guest appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us when Midway wasn't bankrupt back in 2010, he also appeared in NBA Jam: Tournament Edition, The Grid (Midway's last arcade game), MLB Slugfest (as a team) and Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy (as a costume). *As seen in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a hidden video, Scorpion has his own cooking show. External links *Scorpion on Mortal Kombat Wiki Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Undead Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Skeletons Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Teleporters Category:Mascots Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cosmic Protection Category:False Antagonist Category:Successful Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Bosses Category:Chi Masters Category:Mentor Category:Martial Artists Category:Lethal Category:Scapegoat Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Book Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Fallen Category:Strategists Category:Nurturer Category:Master Combatants Category:Empowered Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rivals Category:Betrayed Category:Legacy Category:Protectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wise Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Independent Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Determinators Category:Elderly Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Magic Category:Supporters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Classic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Successors Category:Honest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Vigilante Category:Mysterious Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Destructive Category:Outright Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Poor Category:Goal Heroes